


The cold and the broken

by Its_the_B_sweetpea



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Guzma is a soft boi at times and my character has a resting bitch face, Smut too, english is not my first language, eventually, hang in there with me this is my first attempt to write, some shit gon get damaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_the_B_sweetpea/pseuds/Its_the_B_sweetpea
Summary: A young woman of name Ara arrives at Alola, hoping to find some peace and quiet after few years of being abused. Finally free from all of horrible past she plans to settle down and enjoy her newly found freedom. It won't be so easy, considering her at times intimidating looks and seemingly cool composure AND with the big bad boss of Team Skull picking a weird liking to her.





	1. Brighter than ever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hang in there with me guys, i'm still getting into writing so this probably wont be anything amazing. I plan on posting at least one chapter per week but we all know life happens at times so there most likely will be delays.

Soft sunlight brushed against Ara's cheeks as the ferry slowly flew towards the docks. The sea breeze was gentle against her skin, playfully messing up her hair while she stood at the very front of the boat, her hands holding the railing tightly. This was it, her new home. Home....the word wasn't as bitter as it used to be before, it now held certain amount of hope.

The Melemele island.

Ara got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize the boat had stopped and now she stood there like an idiot. Before getting off she gave a warm smile to one of the employees who took a minute to share some stories about Alola with her. People always talked of this place with such a warmth and happiness visible on their faces, she couldn't help but smile also.

Once safe on the ground Ara looked around bit worriedly, just where to go now. Everyone seemed to knew their way so it was only her, standing still, looking lost. 

"What is it dear? You look little troubled" Older lady in rich yellow flower dress asked her, gently touching her hand. It still managed to scare her and she jumped a bit, gaining a light chuckle from the woman. " Now now, no need to be scared miss, i didn't mean to startle you" she moved away a bit, giving Ara her personal space back. " Ah..no no its alright. I was just deep in thoughts." She shook her head a bit. The look on the lady's face was one of the things that worried her. Despite trying her best her voice just came out..cold and reserved. Putting on a small smile with hope to save the situation she turned to face her. " Yes I am kind of lost. Would you mind giving me directions? I'm looking for the pokemon center."

"Why of course, i'm heading the same way so i'll gladly walk you there!" The woman replied, back to her probably usual sunny self. "I suppose you're looking to give your friend a check up huh?" She asked as they walked. "Yes..Toto doesn't fancy water..so i just want to make sure he's all okay to go now." Ara nodded, checking the pokeball with her Torchic, Toto, in her pocket. "What a cute name" The lady replied before halting "Oh where are my manners. My name is Mika, nice to meet you .." She said with a smile, extending her hand to Ara who took it and gently shook. " Ara. Nice to meet you too"

There was something warm about this sudden encounter, it felt so...homey. She felt almost weirdly relaxed in this place, with a stranger, and Ara wasn't one to be overly trusty with people. If anything else it just assured her that this truly will be a beautiful place to live in. 

After a few more moments of walking and small chit chat with Mika they parted, the lady showing her directions towards her destination so clearly that she wasn't even afraid of getting lost this time. However her steps weren't confident at all. There was this never fading anxiety of being...refused, judged and frowned upon for the most ridiculous reasons her head could come up with. Shady looks, reserved and cold sounding voice...her past.She snapped out of her little castle of thoughts as something hit the ground few feet away from her, the object rolling down towards her now.

A plastic bottle? Who the hell would throw bottles here, she thought. Her answer was up in the branches. A male, dressed all in black with few skull motives here and there and outstandingly blue hair was sitting on one of the branches, a pack of plastic bottles, some full, some almost empty, was smartly stuck in a branch next to him. " Yo what's got you looking so pale. Afraid i'll hit ya ?" He asked cockily, yet another, now half empty, bottle in his hands just ready to be thrown " Gotta learn to mind yo business black hair"

Ara frowned at the man but on the other hand she had to admit, he was more of a teenage delinquent than some big trouble causing gangster, which made her kind of calm. After all, she's seen people worse than him. Like come on he was just throwing bottles, that was 'only' disrespectful, or perhaps her experience with bad people made her take the situation bit too lightly. She bent down, picking up the bottle carefully, it was some kind of a fruit juice? It made her chuckle a bit. Turning back to the problem maker she threw the bottle with an aim of a skilled sniper, hitting the middle of his forehead almost perfectly that the he struggled to not fall off the branch he was sitting on "Oi you little shit! The hell you think you're doing, i could've fallen!"  He yelled, rightly though. But Ara just shrugged " Maybe next time you'll think more before you throw one of these" She then added coldly before turning on her heel and leaving towards the pokemon center in slightly rushed pace.

Again, she didn't mean for her voice to turn out so cold, it was just like that. In fact, she simply wanted to stay out of trouble as much as possible, she couldn't ruin this chance. So her only bigger concern was now the delinquent who yelled after her and who she hoped won't run after her. Walking in slightly hurried pace she found herself at the pokemon center much quicker than she expected. The nurse at the table was especially nice with Toto who was as usually just eager to come back to her. He sure was her little warm fluffy antidepressant. Just one hug would usually be enough to ease her anxieties, sometimes two. After retrieving him into his pokeball Ara pulled out her to-do list, marking off Toto's check up which was first in row of things she had to get done today. 

Next up was the apartment check. She had little map with its location even, the previous owner being nice enough to send it over before she started her trip. Just as she was walking out of the center, paying her attention to the map rather than to the way, she bumped into a tall figure, dropping the map as she tried to step away along with her ID card that she used a moment ago. Her first instinct was to pick her things up but..the person she bumped into caught her attention more. A man, about similar age to her, with black hoodie over his head, most likely trying to be as unnoticeable as he could which he clearly failed at. White hair peeked from under the hood along with edges of dark shades that looked more like an accessory for looks than shades he'd actually wear. Then a pair of silver eyes moved their attention to her and she realized she was perhaps staring for bit too long than the person would be comfortable with. Averting her gaze she lowered down to pick up her things, wording a simple apology before rushing past him out of the center. It made her shiver a bit when she realized the feeling of his eyes almost digging into her back was there few moments after she left out of the door. 

Calming down once she turned at the first corner Ara took another look at the map, trying to find her way yet again. But the feeling of being watched was lingering even though she couldn't see anyone. So simply shook it off as paranoia and continued on her way to mark off her to-do list.

It was evening already when she finally managed to sit down at her own place. Having the little apartment cleaned, stuff moved in, groceries bought and everything unpacked in such a little time was a record of hers. But after work comes praise which in her situation was the thoughts that reassured her that she earned her good night's sleep and that tomorrow there would be much less work to do. Almost tripping she fell on her bed still dressed, Toto getting up on it next to her to nuzzle into her hair. That night she was fast asleep.

\----

The following morning she, much to her dislike, had to go back to the town, realizing she didn't get some things while shopping yesterday. With a sigh she strolled down the sunny road towards the store, allowing herself to be bit careless and let her guard down for the first time after a while. The future looked bright when all these clouds disappeared, she had a new place, new chance and with Toto by her side she felt like this time it could work. Smiling at the positive thoughts in her head she glanced at the sea, thinking of perhaps making a trip in few days. It was then however when a sinister voice came from behind her and though she never heard it, she kind of felt like she knew who it was already.

" Ah there you are, pretty doll. Got outta my sight so quickly yesterday I was afraid I wont get to see ya again~"

 


	2. Causing trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya boy picks wrong girl to hit on and Ara sees red flags everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Creator lazy, chapter short

Ara froze at the voice suddenly disturbing her from her

sunny thoughts. She wasn't one to get overly worried about shady people passing her. Yes she had her dose of skill when dealing with them and surely knew how to stand up for herself, but something about this persons voice sent shiver down her spine. For what seemed like forever she did nothing, hoping that maybe he will go away or perhaps meant to say that to someone else, but his footsteps could be heard walking towards her. She turned around at that, ready to kick ass in that very moment which just caused the figure to take a few steps back with a chuckle. " Ey now lil lady, i mean no harm for sure. " He put his hands up a bit, a playful smile playing across his face. Only then did Ara notice he was the guy she bumped into at pokemon center the other day. Without his hood down she could see him much better.

His white hair was all messed up, he probably didn't brush it at all, Ara thought, and his weirdly shaped shades rested on his head causally while he watched her, much to her discomfort. Him stepping away didn't seem to calm her down at all as she remained in her 'ready to fight' position. He only laughed a bit more at that. " Now, don't think I'd try to attack ya in normally frequent road do you?" His voice was calm, yet cocky and mocking. Was he having fun with her being uncomfortable? Thoughts like that would just get her blood boiling and so Ara decided it would be for the best to just walk away with her eyes set on the ground. However her new companion didn't think so.

"Nah Nah little doll wait a moment. Why so cold?" He stood in front of Ara now, blocking the road for her and only then she realized how much taller than she he was. It set off alarms in her head, should she run? Yell? Call for help? She was growing more and more uncomfortable with each moment, though her face didn't show it. That was probably the only good thing about it, scared or worried, her emotions were usually unreadable to others unless it was something serious. She must've looked ice calm to him. And she got her answer to that once she looked up, her reserved composure seemed to strike doubt in him once she looked him straight in the eyes. " I'm no doll of yours. If you'd mind, I have somewhere to be" She told him calmly, deciding to just walk around him. Fine, this was fine. A few steps, she'd be in the town, it was fine. 

It was, at least until he decided to grab her hand. His hands were unusually cold for someone who lived at sunny place like this. It took Ara a split second to realize he was holding her by her wrist tightly, but once she did she sure was quick to squirm out of his grasp, turning to him calm no longer. "What do you want?!?" She asked, almost yelling. He halted at that, looking at her as if he just wanted to drop his whole plan and be the one on the run now. "E-ey now doll...don't get angry so quick. I'm sorry aye? " He backed a few steps, letting her calm down hopefully. That took a few moments but he seemed patient enough to still stand there and wait. Once bit more stable Ara looked up at him, her cold look would make people shiver at times. ".....Well, what do you need?" She asked again and he seemed to grow uncertain of his plan suddenly. 

" Well..should introduce myself first. The name's Guzma, must've heard of me already no?" He asked grinning with bit more confidence, which was however shut down with her simple "No" reply. " Aw shit, guessed you won't be from here. You don't look like that anyway. Looking all shady dressed almost all in black, if I had little worse eyesight I'd mistake ya for one of the grunts" He thought out loud. " And what of it?" She asked bit confused of what he was trying to achieve with this. " Well you seem like you'd use some help getting around, new face. You're lucky. Ya boy Guzma would gladly escort you around." He bowed a little, waiting for her reply eagerly. Ara however wasn't interested the slightest bit " You know, I'll think I'll pass, might as well learn to orient around by myself. Thanks though" She shook her head "I better be going now though, chores won't do themselves" She said, giving him the cold shoulder as she turned around and walked down her original path. He didn't go after her this time, just chuckled a bit " I will remember you, doll. Don't mind if I run into you at times ".

"Hope not" she mumbled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter one this time and no I don't have a good excuse


	3. Skull, a symbol to fear(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering the dark clouds hanging above Alola. Toto is being a sweet idiot and do you know that feeling when kids get on your property

Ara didn't realize she was half running until she turned at the next corner, seemingly safe from Guzma's sight. She was more terrified than she looked. Just why, why did she get to be picked on by what seemed like gang boss everywhere she went. It felt like a bad joke. Her worries occupied her until she managed to get to the grocery store and even there she couldn't stop thinking of it, his last words echoing in her head like some warning.

" I will remember you, doll. Don't mind if I run into you at times "

A shiver went down her spine every time she recalled that sentence. No, anything but that. She couldn't let things get back into old rails. Not this time. That day she's set her mind. Next time he shows up she won't be so passive. 

"Stupid..." She murmured herself as she passed the spot where their little encounter happened on her way back home. She partly cursed herself for not doing something else at that time. She knew how to be scary as well but this guy, whoever he was, made her afraid. He got under her skin so well it was more than concerning. Finally shaking off these thoughts as she arrived back home she closed the front door and locked it as well, just to be sure.

As soon as the door clicked behind her Toto was at her feet, hoping around her cheerfully and pecking her shoes a bit "Ah...I know I know. I left you inside but for a good reason" She chuckled lightly as she carried the bag with groceries into the kitchen, Toto quickly after her. Bumping into her legs once she stopped at the counter he waited patiently, watching her take out various things from the bag before desired object appeared. A pack of sunflower seeds. Once registering it he began peeping loudly, jumping up in hopes of reach it. "Now now, be little patient alright, I'll give you some in a bit." Ara laughed at his eagerness. Once all was put away she sat down with her back against one of the cupboards, letting Toto jump into her lap. He was always so warm, as expected of Torchic, he was her only comfort at times. Putting some of the seeds into her palm she lowered it down, letting him eat as he wished.

It was a lazy afternoon for the most part. Ara looked at the little garden that came with the apartment, planning to plant some flowers already, perhaps a little veggie garden if it came to it. Toto was running around, exploring little places around the house, chasing some bugs in the garden. Ara had to admit, Alolan weather had something to it. The light, warm breeze seemed to carry all her worries away as she went on around trying to get the place together. It wasn't that ideal for Toto though as he would overheat easily. For that case she had a little kiddie pool she filled with slightly colder water for him to splash around in. He loved to get little wet and then run right past her legs to make her lower legs wet. But she couldn't be mad at him, he looked so happy here too and that was all she needed to see.  Even with all that though he would stay close with her. If she moved to the further corner of the place he'd abandon everything to run after her just to keep close distance between them.

Everything went lazily like this until late afternoon when an unexpected visitor came by. Ara nearly dropped her glass of soda when the doorbell rang. To her relief it wasn't anyone like Guzma. Instead it was an older looking man with gray hair and mustache. He grinned as she finally stepped from behind the door, being partly confused with this visitor.   

"Ah, hello my dear. I've heard from one of the neighbors that we have new face around here so I came to welcome you personally. My name is Hala, I am kahuna on this island. Basically, whenever there's a problem , it is my duty to resolve it". Ara listened to him patiently, waiting for her turn to speak. Honestly though, she was kind of flattered. She was aware that people here were overly friendly but she never expected a personal welcome. It gave her warm, homey feelings. "..It's nice to meet you. My name is Ara. The word sure gets around quick, I arrived just yesterday." She chuckled quietly " But wait, would you..like to come in, have something to drink?" She asked. Though generally uncomfortable with letting strangers in so easily, she felt like she should repay him his kindness at least somehow. He however refused, to her relief. " You're kind Ara but I'll have to say no. I still have few errands to run, I bet you understand. However there's one more thing I wanted to tell you."

His voice turned slightly more serious and Ara tensed at that. Though her own were unreadable, she was good at reading other people's emotions, so the change of his tone was a signal she tensed up at. However he remained as calm and kind sounding as before, which was mostly relieving to her unlike the question he had for her.

" Tell me. Have you encountered any individuals, probably dressed in black, wearing a skull symbol somewhere on their body or clothes? Perhaps they acted bit thuggish as well " 

His question sent shiver down her spine, making her replay today's encounter all over again. The black clothes and behavior like that sure fit on the delinquent she encountered yesterday, but only now did she realize Guzma carried same symbol on him as well, she was just too busy to put that together before. " Yes...I had the luck of meeting someone who fits that." She nodded quietly. " Was afraid you might've" Hala sighed at that, rubbing his chin worriedly. " I knew I should've stopped by yesterday already. Well anyway, I'd be careful with them. Those are Team Skull members. They mostly cause minor mischief around the island, but they are know to pick fights as well. You don't have to be worried however, whenever you need someone here will help you, everyone wants to make sure you feel safe here." The kahuna grinned at her. Just then Toto peeked from behind her legs, looking at the man curiously before peeping in excitement and Ara had to hold him back so he wouldn't run into him. " Why what a cute thing, hey there little guy" He smiled at her torchic "Anyway, I best be on my way now. I'll hope to see you again soon"

Ara pushed away the urge to ask him how long did he know of her presence and instead said thank you and goodbye as he walked away from her front door. Despite the little worrying news she was happy to meet him. It was good to feel like...she was welcomed and accepted somewhere. However there was no way to ignore what he passed to her. Team Skull. She wasn't wrong after all, there was some sort of a gang around here. To most, Hala's reassurance would be enough, but not for Ara. She feared the word alone, her past experiences getting to her way too easily. She sat at the couch afterwards, holding her head in her hands, thinking things over. Of course this place was too good to be without a stain. But why, why was she not allowed to live without worrying about such things.

Toto jumped into her lap all of sudden, nestling there and warming her up. In this weather it was kind of impractical, but she loved it anyway. He was aware that his warmth calmed her down and learned to comfort her by himself. Ara gave him a tight hug, messing up the feathers on top of his head a bit. "You're right Toto, I can't give up on things so quick." She chuckled. Of course, the one Team Skull member she met wasn't more harmless than any other guy, which somehow calmed her. If the whole gang was like this, she sure won't be afraid of them. But then her encounter with Guzma came up to her mind again. Even without knowing much about the gang she was sure he wasn't a regular team member, more so because he seemed to pick liking to her bit too easily. But she's set her mind already. There was enough fear and backing up in her life , she wouldn't allow any more of it. Not here, not again. Toto peeped happily at her reply, jumping up from her lap and running around cheerfully, another adorable habit of his.

That night Ara slept much calmer. Toto made a little nest from a blanket she packed from her previous home, making sure it was close to the spot she slept at. Ara herself was used to sleeping on the edge of the bed, curled into as little space as possible. She felt safe like that. But her sleep was very light so when a sudden noise came from her garden she was up in an instant. With a flashlight and broom in the hand she went out to investigate. Walking through the living room she headed to the glass back door that led to the garden and slowly pushed it open, pointing the flashlight at the source of the noise quickly. What a surprise was it to instead of another Team Skull member or even Guzma discover a little blonde girl with a large bag over her shoulder attempting to get over the fence.

\---------

"So? What did you find about the new face boss?" Plumeria asked, not even turning around yet still aware of Guzma's presence. He was loud even when he tried not to be. His only response was something that could be only called a sound of pouting person. He slumped down on his throne, tapping his fingers on the side. " What's wrong now? You said she looked promising" Plums smirked a bit at him. She was used to Guzma being bit of a childish mess at times but if he was like this it usually meant something didn't go his way. Which unless it wasn't something important, gave her chance to tease him. " I'm working on it allright. Mind ya business Plums!" He hissed at her annoyed. "Seems like the big bad boss bit more than he could ate this time." Plumeria chuckled at his responce before leaving the room.


	4. Unwanted attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie is showed into closet and Lusamine is a crazy b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a great delay of this chapter buuut I got sick and then exams flooded me. This chapter isn't anything great but seeing I've been receiving kudos anyway, I'm glad you guys like this crap. Enjoy~

Ara stared at the girl, equally surprised and confused as she was. The two stayed in this silence for several moments before the girl slipped and fell off Ara's fence, the bag she carried falling off of her shoulder which caused some sort of a whimper to come from inside it. Before Ara could react accordingly, a knock came from the front door.

"Hello. We are from the Aether foundation. Please open up" 

A voice came from behind the door, belonging to a younger female, as Ara guessed it. But again, before she could react, the girl was holding her hand, her voice quiet yet shaky as she spoke.

 "Please miss..don't tell them I'm here. They want to take me away I..." Her voice was becoming louder as she spoke, panic changing her face when she realized whoever was outside may have heard her.

"Miss? Is everything alright?" The voice came again with the next knocking, this time bit more urging.

Ara had to think quick. Whoever was at the door clearly scared the girl to hell, unless she was a great actress, but Ara doubted that. "Y-yes, I'll be right there with you" She replied with as calm voice as possible before turning back to the girl who didn't seem any calmer with the situation. Without other explanation she gathered her and the bag and pushed them into the closest closet, giving only apologetic expression before closing the door after her, hoping she won't take that in any bad way as she rushed for the front door.

Two figures, both dressed exclusively in white, with few gold attachments here and there , man and woman, stood at Ara's porch when she opened the door finally. All she could think of was if there are two gangs at this island, judging from their liking to wear same clothes. Luckily these two were much more polite than Guzma or any of the grunts would be. "Excuse our late hour visit miss, but we need to ask some question" The younger woman started, her male colleague quietly standing only two steps behind. " There has been a robbery at our base few moments ago, the subject was seen fleeing this way. Have you perhaps seen a young girl with long blonde hair, carrying a sport type of bag as well, white with pokeball motive on the front and back?" While she really tried her best to sound as polite as possible, the woman couldn't help but press the question. The whole situation upset Ara to no end. If this was truth, then she was hiding a criminal in her house. But what kind of dangerous criminal could a child be-....she didn't like asking herself this. But the fear in the blonde's eyes was no play and Ara felt something was terribly off about all this. 

"No..I haven't seen anyone. I just got out of the bed actually. But I think I heard something running across the yard, had it for a wild pokemon. Think it went towards the mountain but I'm not completely sure" She replied with as calm face as possibly, maintaining stable feeling of confusion from her side to seem trustworthy. She learned a thing or two about acting, and she wasn't completely bad at it either. It was enough to get the two Aether employees to trust her. " Alright, if you see anything later on do not hold back from contacting us. Here" The woman reached out with a smile, handing Ara a white card with the Aether foundation logo and a number for pokemon treat hot-line, as well as an office number. " Pleasurable rest of the night" Both of them slightly bowed before they disappeared from her sight quick.

When the door closed behind Ara her little visitor was already crawling out of the closet, probably thinking she was sneaky and all until Ara was literally standing in front of her, looking down unimpressed with the girls attempt to get away. "You have two minutes to explain why I was just told you're a thief on run. " She put her hands on her hips, watching as the blonde quickly got up. She held onto the bag nervously, avoiding eye contact with the other female as she explained her situation.

 

"So..to get it straight. Your mother experimented on this little guy here to get some rare pokemon out of other dimension. You took him and ran and he teleported you here."

"Yes. And those people were my mother's employees, they will do anything to bring me and Nebby back" Lillie sighed, comforting the nervous cosmog inside her bag. "I'm trying to...get us both somewhere safe, away from mother's hands and ever present sight...." The girl went quiet, leaving both of them in uncomfortable silence for a moment before she spoke again. "I have to thank you ..again, if it wasn't for you we'd both be..back in that place" The blonde smiled up at Ara. The explanation was enough to calm her worries about the girls trustworthiness, but also to raise new worries about their situation. From the sound of it she couldn't hide around here forever and going out into nowhere wasn't any safer. A sigh came from the older female as she shifted on the couch, thinking out loud " You can't stay here, that's for sure. They'd find you sooner or later…”

“Please don’t kick me out!” Lillie almost cried out “ I promise I’ll be good. I’ll even clean around the house, anything. But please. Let me stay at least until I figure something else out”

“Whoa now, calm down. I won’t kick you out don’t worry. But yes, we need to figure out something better, maybe..” Ara remembered the other day when she met Hala. Perhaps he’d know where to hide the little blonde for some longer. Then again, that would maybe eat up some time, figuring out where to find the old kahuna, he was a pretty busy person it seemed too. “Now, morning is wiser than evening. It would be best we are rested for this. Tomorrow we’ll see what we can do alright?” she gave the girl a best smile she could manage, clearly still not quite effective one though as the blonde didn’t look any more enthusiastic.

“Take my bed okay? First door left. I’ll stay on the couch, night is warm anyway.” Ara stretched lazily

“but-” the blonde tried to oppose shyly “Wasn’t a request. Go and have some rest.” Ara cut off her before she could finish the sentence. Without more the say Lillie quickly disappeared inside the bedroom and Ara only hoped she didn’t come off as threatening with that one sentence.

“Worry wart” She cursed herself with a sigh as she dropped down onto the couch, Toto quickly crawling up to her chest from under the couch. “What is this? Don’t tell me you were afraid of our guest. Not like you at all Tots” She chuckled as the torchick nestled into her hair and soon they both snored off into the night.

Guzma’s phone would ring and shake violently every few seconds as he went on with happily ignoring. It wasn’t everyday he felt like listening to Lusamine’s bullshit, but it was often he loved to make her mad. While being his boss and quite a scary woman, she was soooo fun to piss off. After several more moments and few death glares from Plumeria he finally picked the darn thing up, a swarm of curses and yelling flooding him right away.

~You good for nothing skullhead. I’ve made it clear that you are to pick up my calls right away have I not?!~

Lusamine screamed at the other side of the phone, her voice maybe high and pitched but still carrying quite the amount of darkness in it.

“Yeah yeah. I was in uh-.. in the shower or whatever. What’s on fire?” The male rolled his eyes annoyed, shifting in the chair as he talked.

~My daughter is gone with the cosmog. My employees are looking for her already but I want you to send out grunts and search the area around the mountain. Someone has seen her heading there.~

Guzma gulped, his throat dry. He already didn’t like this.

~ It think I don’t have to tell you how important that cosmog is. Without him, our deal is as good as your whole team together. Find them both, ALIVE~

-

“What was that about?” Plumeria asked with a sight once the call was over, expecting some minor task perhaps. It was early morning at the time and she was still sipping on her early coffee, nearly spilling it when Guzma presented her with the news.

“I have to repeat myself again, but are you both crazy? If that kid ran away just like that clearly something is wrong in that white shiny palace of hers. I don’t quite care what is Lusamine doing in there but I don’t like what she’s doing with the team. Boss…you’re like a pup-”

“I don’t want to hear it Plums..” Guzma cut her off “Send the grunts searching around the mountain, avoid Iki town. I don’t need Hala snooping ‘round this ya hear?”

It wasn’t always Guzma was so serious about Lusamine’s orders and it wasn’t always he’d talk to Plums like this. The seriousness in his voice threw the woman off so badly that all she could do was get up and obey his order, did she like it or not.


End file.
